


Wicked Game

by saye0036



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Abduction, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake Marriage, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mystery, Serial Killers, Strangulation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women are missing and bodies are turning up in various states. A new abduction has the team embroiled in an even larger mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



> Note: All conversations through phone or computer are italicized.
> 
> This is a crossover Criminal minds with a movie fandom that will be revealed later in the story.

Hotchner drives into the office listening to an old song he always liked.  Chris Isaak, Wicked game:

_The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you..._

Hotch stays in his car to listen to the end of the song before getting out and heading inside to work. He greets people as he makes his way to his office. J.J. runs into him on the way.

"Hey Hotch. There is an agent Rios in your office waiting for you."

"Thanks J.J. Any news more on the Kendal case?"

"They think they wrapped it up and won't be needing our input after all."

"Good. I will see you later."

He enters his office and sees his old friend. "Rios, how are you? How is the field office in Georgia?"

"Good, good Hoch. I am so sorry I have not been in contact for a few years, you know how life tends to get away from us when it comes to time. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your wife and now I'm coming up here to get some input from you."

"What is the problem?"

"We got a case of an abducted woman 6 months ago. The woman is wealthy 61 years old and just disappeared from a high end store in a mall in Atlanta. Her driver was waiting for her and she never showed up."

"Ransom demands?"

"None. No credit used no suspicious lovers or ex-husbands and no trouble with money."

"No reason for making herself disappear and no bitter rivalry with children or grandchildren?"

"No."

"I don't know how much help we can be without a body."

"That is just it, we just heard the discovery of two bodies, one in Florida and one in Georgia. Ours was found in Florida and we just found another missing woman from Florida in Georgia."

"Body dumps, and you think they are connected?"

"Yes, ours was missing exactly 6 months before the woman from Florida. Both woman were held somewhere and well taken care of until their deaths. They were sexually assaulted and strangled by their captor."

"So, you believe there may be a serial killer on the loose and we need to profile the killer. Any DNA found on the bodies?"

"No, they were cleaned and here are the photos. Neither women had issues with their husbands or any lovers."

Hotch takes the files and opens. "Attack from their own peer group and men their own age seems unlikely."

"Yes, we already checked into all known associates and these women were wealthy. They did not spend much time beyond luxury vacations and clubs. Neither had any political affiliations, and were born into their wealthy lifestyles and married accordingly."

"They seem placed almost lovingly. Well dressed and wrapped from the elements in blankets to protect them. This is an act of love. Whoever took these women, fancied himself in love with them. We need to determine how long he kept them, well cared for and alive, before the assault and murder."

"Are you thinking Psycho? A little Anthony Perkins?"

"Perhaps, but there is a sexual element here. This is not just pleasing the mother figure or desire for acceptance. This goes beyond that. Perhaps anililagnia, an attraction or sexual desire for woman older than him."

"I take it you are interested."

"I will take this to my team and we will go over any other missing persons cases that are similar. Thanks for bringing this to me Rios. Are you staying in town tonight?"

"No I am afraid I have to get back. I will get the place ready for you in case you want to come see the scene."

"Thank you and I will be in touch."

The two men shake hands and Rios heads out the door. Hotch gathers the files and sends a message to Garcia to have everyone assemble.

"Ok people, this case has been brought to my attention and our ideas are wanted for a friend of mine, agent Rios from the Atlanta branch. Garcia."

"Yes, well I did a search into the ladies background. Here are the ladies in question. Number one is Janice Field and number two Mary Jones, both these lovely ladies are in their early sixties but you could barely tell that from looking at them. Both had plastic surgery and look no older than 50. Both love gardening and are very well off."

Rossi speaks up next. "So wealth is the attractor, but no ransom was demanded. Garcia do you have any video of the women. I would be interested in seeing their personal behaviour… speech patterns attitudes, how they act around others."

"Rossi are you trying to determine if they are arrogant or bitchy women?" J.J. asks.

"No, but their nature if similar, that is the attractor. One of these women is fit, dark haired and the other is grey and softer in features. I'm not being sexist I just want to know if they act similar or have other similar interests."

"There is something to be said for men that are attracted to powerful women. Garcia one of those photos shows the second victim is in a business suit. If we are dealing with an unsub with perhaps a case of anililagnia, an attraction or sexual desire for older woman. He may also like dominating and powerful women" Reid explains.

"I agree with Reid and Garcia if you can find video of our two victims that would be helpful. Rossi is right, the powerful well to do woman may be the motivator for this unsub. Morgan can you go over the forensic reports with Reid and try to determine how long these women were held before assaulted, killed and dumped. J.J. can you and Garcia see if there are any other missing persons reports that are similar."

The team dispersed for a few hours to continue their research.

Garcia squeals excitedly. "Oh, oh my. I think I found one J.J. and she is local. Baltimore area a woman disappeared two years ago. No body found and her husband was a suspect but died of cancer within a year of her disappearance."

"I will send the message out to the rest and meet in ten."

"Okidoki my dear, I will meet you there. I am just looking into something else."

The rest of the team enters the meeting room as Penelope rushes in and clicks the screen.

"OK, I found something interesting ladies and gentleman. There may have been a kidnapping of a mature woman in Arlington an hour ago from a luxury hotel."

"Do we have any images of the woman Garcia?" Morgan asks.

"Ask and you shall receive." A poor security image of a petite older woman at the front desk in a dark coloured suit with short white hair appears.

Rossi speaks up. "This woman is in a position of power. Her suit is impeccable and her expression from what I can make out is serious. She is not here for vacation. Who are the men behind her, they look like bodyguards and tightly wound by the way they stand."

"I agree, but the footage is being disrupted for some reason. It is not a very clear image of anyone of them. What is wrong with their security feed?" Hotch says, "Garcia what is the information on this woman."

"Well that is the weird thing. I can't get any information. The feed is good earlier that day but something was interrupting things around that time of the day."

"What do you mean can't? Surely a police report was filed?" Reid asks.

"No none. This hit an alert for a period of roughly 4 minutes and 54 seconds on the FBI feed starting at 7:53. Then it mysteriously disappeared."

Morgan frowns. "How is that possible?"

Hotch looks at them all. "I don't know but let's move back to the victims that we do know about first. I will place a call while you brief them on the Baltimore victim, Angela Smith."

Garcia brings up another image of a well dressed woman around 60. "Angela Smith is the heiress to a grocery store chain and disappeared two years ago. Her body was never discovered. She has a sister, also wealthy and recently widowed nearby by the name of Laurel Dunn. She was interviewed along with one of her sons, a Max Dunn who is a lawyer, about the family tragedy."

"Disgruntled heirs?" Rossi asks.

"Not apparently from what I see in the interview." J.J answers.

"I think it is becoming more and more likely that this is a case of anililagnia if these cases are at all connected." Reid adds.

Hotch sighs and looks at the clock. "Tomorrow we will begin again. J.J., Morgan I would like you to go and interview the sister if possible, tomorrow morning before you come in. Reid, you and Garcia look into the mystery of the missing FBI report and check all other channels, CIA, homeland and local police reports. There has to be one somewhere. It has been a long day, tomorrow we will start at it again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all leave to go home but Penelope and Reid who cannot resist a mystery stay later to dig deeper.

Garcia taps away at her keyboard. "Wait...wait...I've got something, a doorman at the hotel. He was the one that called 911. I have the recording but there were no cars sent, no record of police involvement. This is very strange. How could that be?"

Reid looks at her computer as the sound of the 911 call echoes in the room.

_911- what is the nature of your emergency?_

_A lady has disappeared from the lobby restrooms. The men with her are running through the lobby shouting._

_Where are you calling from?_

_The Ritz-Carlton, Pentagon city. She is one of our guests, arrived yesterday._

_Do you have any details on the woman._

_She is very short...maybe five feet...short white hair...very professionally dressed. I saw her earlier she is very attractive...in her sixties...very blue eyes. The men with her...family I think...but they could be working with her._

_We will send units…_

"That is where it ends and no cars were sent. The lobby employee's shift ended and he left twenty minutes later and that was that. How is it possible?" Garcia asks.

"I don't know? You will have to find out why the FBI alert was cancelled."

"I am trying and that is the confusing part. It is like it was diverted, expertly from outside the FBI. There is nothing on the line for other agencies. This cannot be involved with the case we are working on, can it?"

"Only if the woman is actually missing, she definitely fits the profile of attractive older woman with the trappings of wealth and power."

"I hope she is alright. We will go and look for her won't we?"

"Yes, but if you want to see if she is back. Tap into their security system and see if you can find her."

Garcia begins her magic and pulls up imagery of the day before. "Look. Here is a better shot of them outside the building, she is with two men. Oh my, the blonde one is gorgeous. He helps her out of the car. The other man has a brief case."

"Look at the way they look for the cameras. She is a very handsome woman. Perhaps the blonde man is her son." Reid says.

"Well they avoid the cameras inside. There are no good images of any of them. Look, what do you make of the body language?"

"I'm not sure. I think perhaps they are lovers. He has a protective posture the other man is close to her also but stiff and more uncomfortable. A person who works for them? Is there any other footage?"

"No. Nowhere. That is weird there is a gap, any and all other images are disrupted or not clear like the ones earlier. I don't know what to think, this is a mystery, but not necessarily the one we are working on. I still need to work on the FBI alert thingamajig. I mean there is no way an alert just disappears. Sure they get cancelled and then that is sent out immediately after, but this, this is just plain weird."

"Perhaps then we should leave it until tomorrow and deal with it fresh in the morning."

Dr. Reid walks Garcia to her car.

"Goodnight Garcia."

"Goodnight my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Afternoon the next day Hotchner and team assemble in the board room to go over what they have so far.

Hotch starts with an interesting update and Garcia brings it up on the screen. "A Jane doe was unearthed in Pennsylvania a week ago and the DNA has been linked to the missing Mrs. Smith. Here is the information and notice the similarities."

Rossi weighs in. "If we assume this is the first, her placement makes sense. In this photo the woman is place and wrapped in a loving protective manner but with a patchwork quilt. This one was not strangled. No, the coroner in Philadelphia says that it was a heart attack. Likely brought on by the abduction or the sexual assault. What of the family Morgan?"

"They were obviously upset. They were just notified yesterday by the agency about Angela Smith's discovery. The quilt was the only thing missing from her home, and it was determined that it was not a break in."

Reid speaks up. "Statistics say that in most cases, the victim knows their attacker well enough to let him in. Perhaps the attack occurred in her home. She died and then he wrapped her in her own quilt and took the body away for disposal."

Hotch nods his head. "That makes the most sense and now we need to concentrate on a person who travels. Possibly for work from Pennsylvania to Florida. What of the nephews? She has no children."

Morgan answers. "One son was there this morning, Max. His brother Charles is away for business. He should be returning soon because they found the aunt and arrangements can now be made. I only got a sense of relief that she was finally found."

Garcia begins to flail her arms. "Ok….ok...this is really weird. The alert has been reissued! What! This is so weird. Why would it be back?"

Reid looks down at her screen. "Really? Garcia and I stayed late last night to examine video for the hotel where the woman allegedly disappeared but no police showed up and the FBI alert was altered from an external force. No other agencies have a record of alert so we just left it and went home."

J.J. frowns as she reads the report on her tablet. "The woman is named Evelyn Parker. She is British and traveling with two men one of whom alerted the authorities this morning of her disappearance. If she disappeared last night, why would they delay?"

"Maybe she has a habit of wandering off or was meeting someone." Morgan says.

Rossi looks at Hotch. "I think there is more going on than meet the eyes. What do the passports tell us?"

Garcia brings up three passports on the screen. "Evelyn Parker of London, Quinton Parker, likely her son and Andrew Kincade. All of London. Evelyn arrived two days ago with Andrew but Quinton has been in the DC area for two weeks. The odd thing is that her son is not the man we watched on the security video. That man was balding."

"Garcia is right. There is something off about the way they instinctively avoided the cameras in the hotel." Hotch says as he stands. "I think we had better go speak with them. I will clear it and we will join the FBI team already assigned to the case. It may be nothing but if we have stumbled upon a serial killer that kills older women, then we better make sure to cover all the bases."

Hotch makes a few calls and alerts the team. He sends Rossi, Morgan and J.J go to the hotel to interview the son and traveling companion.

Reid and Garcia will continue to go over all the reports from the other bodies to find something to assist the investigation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is an FBI team waiting for Rossi as they enter the hotel. Rossi recognizes a supervisor he has met several times before. Towns is his name but he rarely is out in the field. This disappearance gets curiouser and curiouser.

"Hello agent Rossi. So the BAU is interested in our missing lady? I knew she was important but why are you here?"

"Important? What do you mean?"

"We got the call from the Pentagon. The missing Evelyn Parker is a member of a government security committee sent by the Prime Minister of Britain for some meetings. No terrorist group has claimed any responsibility and no ransom demands."

"And no good video of her either. We only got a somewhat clear view of her face because of the passport photos."

"Why was the BAU looking at this? I mean homeland has already interviewed the son and the boy toy husband. You guys are more apt to be involved for other reasons, so care to share?"

"Actually we were given a new case of a possible serial kidnapper. She has a younger man does she?" Rossi asks

"Yes, not exactly cooperative and very volatile if you ask me. Maybe it is good you are here because my gut tells me that they are hiding something. I think it is more likely he did it for the money, not that she isn't an attractive woman but she must be rich with a trophy husband like Mr. Kincade."

"Hiding some thing is normal if she works for the government, that goes without saying. It is our job to determine just what that is."

"I will let you have at them and see what you can figure out but as it stands now...it is still our case unless you can prove it is under your preview. Oh and the husband is furious that we are not acting fast enough to find her. There is something not right about the husband in my opinion."

"I will have Hotchner contact you after I speak with them."

Rossi, Morgan and J.J. move into the hotel and past the other agent leaving to see the two Englishmen they are looking for.

"My god he is handsome!" J.J. blurts out as Morgan frowns down on her. "Really? You get to look at me all day, come on now."

Rossi smirks as he moves forward extending his hand to the attractive blond man, mid forties with an impeccable suit but a somewhat scruffy appearance this morning. The stress is coming off both men in waves. The younger is bespectacled youth with brown curls and a shy demeanor. He reminds Rossi of Reid in appearance.

"I am agent Rossi and this is agent Morgan and Jareau. We are with the BAU the FBI's behavioral analysis unit."

"What? Why would we need such help, analysis of what exactly?" Andrew remarks. Quinton's eyes open wide and the team notices the way he looks to the older man for cues.

"Perhaps we should conduct this interview in your room." Morgan says as they look at the commotion in the lobby.

"No...no, perhaps you should take us to your superiors, so that we can find my wife faster and I can see that you are actually doing something rather than sending even more useless agents to interview us. After all, we are the prime suspects are we not? Why don't we stop wasting valuable time and take us in, to interrogate us in the style at which you are accustomed?"

Rossi can almost see the aggression coming off him in waves. It's not hard for Rossi to tell that he is furious and in that, there may be something he is trying to cover up. His stepson is silent...his eyes darting around and waiting. Both men are full of nervous energy and ready to flee or pounce as it may be.

"Excuse us for a moment then." Morgan says as the three of them huddle away from the relatives of the missing woman. "What do you think Rossi?"

"I think Mr. Kincade is hiding something, and until we know what that is we will not know if he is directly involved. Or if this case melds with our other kidnappings."

"I agree. Let's take them in. We can question them there. They are actually willing to come just to see that we are taking this emergency seriously. Garcia just texted. The FBI has been offered help by the British secret service." J.J. says.

"This woman really is highly placed in the British government. What did Hotch say to that?" Morgan asks.

"He would say what he has to say, no. It is on U.S. soil and it will have to be handled by the FBI." Rossi says. "Let's take them in and shake a few English oaks to see what falls out."

J.J and Rossi go to speak with the two men and Morgan calls Penelope. "Baby girl?"

_Yes my love what can I do for you?_

"We are bringing in the two men...they actually insisted...forcefully. I think you had better use those magic fingers of your to find out everything about Andrew Kincade and Quinton Parker."

_For you my love...anything. I will have a file on them all by the time you get back._

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team meets outside the interrogation room. They observe the two men for a while noticing that they barely speak to each other. Quinton pulls out his laptop and begins working on something. They do not seem nervous just impatient.

There is something there...or not there as it were.

Hotch cannot express his feelings on the matter yet, but he suspects that others on the team may not have the same foreboding.

Rossi and Hotch pay close attention to Andrew Kincade. He is the alpha of the two, dominating the room. All the classic manipulative skills of one who gets whatever he wants. Be it through his looks, or sheer guile, but what they don't know, is if he is prone to violence.

Quinton pulls out a pad of paper and digs around in his messenger bag for a pen. The typical academic, no outward indicators of a violent nature and obviously insecure around his more forceful stepfather. This could be a cultural difference, the way the British handle stress.

The overwhelming sense of worry hangs over both men, but the team can be fooled by that act for only so long before guilt seeps through the cracks.

J.J. watches him. "Reid, he reminds me of you."

They move into a conference room and Penelope brings up the information on the screen.

"So what I found out was not as extensive as I would like. Quinton is here to attend university, to do his PHD in physics and Andrew Kincade doesn't really have a job...but with his looks...I think supermodel would be the only thing he could do."

"You got that right sister." J.J high five's Garcia.

Morgan looks perturbed. "Hey now...that type of objectification is unnecessary."

Hotch, Rossi and Reid begin to smile.

"Don't be jealous baby face, you know we love you best! I will just nickname him GQ." Garcia exclaims.

"Reid, Garcia did you find anything new in the other case?"

"Yes, it appears that the women were held for a week based on the forensic evidence of decay. They were all sexually assaulted but only the first died of a heart attack. I think it is safe to say that our unsub is anyone from 20-45 allowing for at least a 20 year age gap between himself and his victims." Reid says.

"So that means that the unsub is likely wealthy too. If he traveles in the same circles as these women then he could have access. Anyone else could have monetary objectives, or would have killed them for some other reason, like revenge." Rossi states.

Hotch looks at Garcia. "I agree. We will learn more about our British lady and go over that footage from the hotel. See if you can find out how come the video is so poor only when our guests are around. Reid, in observing them do you find it strange that there are no outward signs of nervousness from Kincade?"

"No not really. There are signs of stress in both men but that is to be expected. It may be a national stereotype but you can see that both men do not rattle easily. If they are guilty of abduction or murder here, they are making a business trip turn into a tragedy. This would not be uncommon. The size and population of the United States, plus the levels of violent crime would make it seem more natural that it does happen here. In the international community we are perceived to be riddled with violent crime. The end result would be a premeditated murder and disposal."

"I agree and without proper video surveillance from the hotel there is no way of knowing."

Garcia stays in the room typing frantically on her laptop. The rest move back out into the hall between the conference room and the interrogation rooms.

"Morgan can you see to meals for everyone? Rossi why don't you and J.J go speak with our guests again. You two are familiar to them and will make them feel more comfortable. When Morgan joins later with food and drink we will separate them. Once separated we can on pressuring the young man about his mother and her husband's relationship."

Hotch and Reid stay in the observation room behind the glass. Rossi and J.J go in to question the two men. The team suspects the husband has something to do with the woman's disappearance. Hotch has his doubts that these cases are connected but doesn't want to rule anything out.

"You know that statistically speaking the chance that this missing person's case is linked to our recently discovered serial killer are very low." Reid says.

"I agree but the woman fits the profile perfectly."

"There is that, and it's both worrisome and fortuitus."

"Yes, because it means she was an impulse buy. Our unsub is working quickly and he hasn't had time to plan this one out."

"It also means he a local. After taking two women from the DC area, it means his base is close. It still doesn't take suspicion off the husband completely. What do you make of him?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Rossi is suspicious and I think Mr. Kincade is hiding something."

Reid nods as he continues to watch the two men through the glass. "Everyone is hiding something. We just don't know if he has murderous intent and the means to carry it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello again." Rossi says with a polite smile.

Andrew leans forward on the table with his hands in fists. "What have you found out? Where is my wife?"

J.J. answers. "We have no indication of how she was taken from the hotel. There seems to be a glitch in the security footage around the time of your arrival that coincides with any image of you when in public areas. This problem prevents us from seeing your wife, Ms. Parker enter or leave with anyone else. There are no leads in this case unless you two can help us find one."

Rossi takes over questioning. "Does your wife have any enemies that may have the capacity to do that to the system?"

Andrew answers. "No...no enemies. Unless you are referring to terrorist enemies of the state. Do you believe she was taken by a terrorist group?"

"No there is no indication of that. Unless you have been contacted by one?" J.J. asks.

Andrew and Quinton merely shake their heads.

Rossi turns to J.J. and back to Andrew and Quinton. "We just have a few more questions about your visit to the US. How long are you here for?" Rossi asks.

"My wife and I are here for a week. Her son has been here two already. He has applied to university here, much to her disappointment." Andrew shoots a frown towards the younger man.

"I like the programme here better than home. Besides, Andrew she is fine with it so long as my MA came from Cambridge."

"You are doing your PHD in physics are you?" J.J. asks.

"Yes and then mother had a meeting so I came to the hotel to see them but she had disappeared. I wish we could help clear this up more."

"When exactly did she disappear from the hotel?"

"Last evening...around 8." Andrew states.

"Why was there no report?"

"There was a bloody report! I was told that 24 hours needed to pass, so I immediately contacted the embassy, and her secretary went home to cover any issues from London."

Rossi keeps good eye contact with both men as they speak. Trying to gage their honesty.

"We were wondering where that man went. So he left the DC area when?"

"Last night around midnight. I went to any open shops and restaurants and checked with the doorman. No one saw her leave. I need to know anything you have discovered, anything that will help. I will help search with you, anything Quinton and I can do to help find her." Andrew looks to his stepson for agreement.

J.J speaks next. "You must love your wife very much. It is unfortunate that she has disappeared but is there an ex-husband?"

Quinton answers first. "No...my father died two years ago. I will do anything I can to help. I am good with computers if I could help that way?"

"We have a computer tech working on this as we speak and she is a little territorial when it comes to our systems so I don't think you could really help her. She would be too concerned about your presence and not be able to focus on the work." J.J says to Quinton.

"Do you mind if I ask, how your wife and you met." Rossi directs to Andrew.

"You might as well say it...everyone does. I'm a gold digger. The truth of the matter is I have more property and money than she does. I met her through work and we hated each other at first. She could barely tolerate me at all. I only disliked her because of prejudicial hearsay at work. Once I moved up through the ranks and dealt with her more...it all changed."

Rossi raises an eyebrow surprised at the twist and the honesty in the man's demeanour. The stepson is still a nervous one, but Mr. Kincade seems genuine when he speaks about his wife. This man is crazy about her in fact.

Rossi knows that Hotch has likely come to the same conclusion. These two have nothing to do with Evelyn Parker's disappearance.

"When did you meet and how did you manage to become married?"

"I met her in 2006 and we worked together for years on different projects. Yes, she was still married at the time and we only saw each other as work required. Our relationship remained professional."

Quinton scoffs and clears his throat.

Rossi's eyebrows arch in question. "You don't think so?"

"Well...it was obvious...to some that he was enamoured of her...there were gifts and calls in the middle of the night...he even broke into the flat one night drunk out of his mind."

Andrew looks shocked at his stepson. "She told you that?"

"No...but the old man did. He was the one who found you and gave you tea to sober up, but I doubt you remember that much."

Rossi has seen enough, these men are not responsible for her disappearance and they want her back unharmed.

"If you excuse us for a moment we will be back with some food." Rossi says.

"Why don't you just separate us now and question us so we can move beyond this and get to finding my mother." Quinton says as J.J and Rossi stand.

Rossi and J.J. look at each other, somewhat surprised. "Alright Mr. Parker follow us and we take you to another room and then we will all have something to eat. I cannot stand skipping lunch." Rossi says with a smile.

The young man gathers his notepad and bag along with his laptop and follows them out of the interrogation room.

In the hall they see Garcia walking out of the other room towards them with a pad in her hand...she looks up at the same time as Quinton. They try to avoid colliding but Garcia hits his pad of paper and it drops to the floor.

"I am so sorry...I was not watching...I am busy working on finding your mother." Penelope leans down to help him as more papers escape his messenger bag.

"I'm sorry...I should have avoided you better. Do you have a pen I could borrow for notes? I forgot one."

"No problem sweetie." Penelope pulls a pen from her hair that is covered in glitter and feathers at the top. She hands it to the young man with her trade mark smile.

"I do promise to return it. I might as well do some work while I am here. It is alright if I use my computer here? I don't require internet access to do the work I am doing."

"No problem at all."

J.J moves toward another door down the hall and opens it for Quinton to go in and they leave him on his own.

The team is gathered in the corridor between the two interrogation rooms.

Rossi speaks first. "Neither of them is involved with the kidnapping. We should just let them go back to the hotel."

Hotch nods. "I agree but then there is the mystery of the video feed. Feed them and make them feel comfortable and Morgan you can find them a drive back. I will go sit with the husband for lunch."

J.J whines. "Awe. I thought Rossi and I…"

Garcia smiles at her. "God he is easy on the eyes. The accent doesn't hurt either."

Hotch smirks as he takes the bag of food from the trolley. "Reid would you like to go talk universities with the son?"

"Yes, I would actually. It will be interesting to hear about his PHD."

The rest of them go to the observation rooms with their meals.

Hotch introduces himself to Kincade and sits down to share a meal with him. They eat in relative silence.

Kincade arches his eyebrows. "So is this the portion of the interview where I become so uncomfortable and bored that I spill all my secret thoughts? All for you to determine if I stashed my wife away somewhere to dispose of her later? I only want...no I demand her safe return to me as soon a bloody well possible. What is really going on here? The BAU? You are wasting your talents on us, when there is obviously something else going on here."

"You are very astute. What is it that you do Mr. Kincade?"

"Crowd management."

"Really? What does that entail?"

"Exactly what it means, now finish picking through my attitude and mind and then tell me what is going on here. What kind of danger has my wife fallen into?"

"I don't know."

"But you have some inkling...I can tell and that is why your team took over from the other FBI team."

"Yes, we have some mysterious kidnappings that were only brought to our attention yesterday and now we have three bodies to go with those kidnappings."

Kincade sits back in his chair and stares at Hotchner. "Tell me." He says it bluntly and with very serious, intense focus as if willing Hotch to read him in on the entirety of the case.

"We need more time to gather more information. It is still being analysed from the three other FBI offices in other states."

"So this person...travels. Motivation?"

"Not money...but that is part of the physical attraction."

"So this may not be politically motivated. Are you saying some freak serial killer may have my beautiful wife, just by happenstance?"

"Wrong place and wrong time."

"Shit! I want all the details you have on the case. Our government will want to review and assist in finding her."

Hocth frowns. "I have been contacted by the embassy already and told them what I will tell you. We do not allow foreign involvement and we will do our utmost to find your wife."

The man looks about to burst across the table and kill him. But just as suddenly he regains a cool demeanor as he stands up, writes a number on a card and hands Hotch the hotel's card.

"I will gather my stepson and leave then. We will be at the hotel, and here is my mobile number."

"I will be in touch."

The two Englishmen are taken back to the hotel as the team gathers together for an update.

Penelope comes rushing in the room. "You are not going to believe this but I managed to find a clearer image from the hotel security. I was as if it popped into existence out of the blue...it is almost as if my wish was being answered by a fairy godmother."

Hotch opens the files on the other three victims. "Now that we know that the husband and son are not involved in her disappearance, we need to find Mrs. Parker before our unsub kills her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**The previous day**

"It has been 6 months; it's time to find another one."

"I know but we have been here for work and not on the road, meeting new people. How could we expect to find the perfect woman, when we know not to take anymore from home?"

"I know...I just want to find one that will accept both of us...accept, stay and look after both of us."

"I have a meeting at a hotel near the Pentagon to go to. I will call you later."

**12:00 am**

M wakes in a small room somewhere dark. Not allowing herself to overreact she calmly takes inventory of the room before she attempts to sit up. There could be cameras...someone went to a great deal of trouble to kidnap her before her meeting at the Pentagon.

She will have to do whatever it takes to stall for time so her people can find her. She sits up cautiously and looks around the room.  It's underground, but there is a small window for light once the sun does come up.

Whoever they are, they used drugs. M notices how dry her mouth feels, as she makes it shakily to her feet and moves to one of the two doors. The main one is locked...of course, but the second leads to a nice bath.

How long has she been out?

M checks her pocket for her mobile, of course it's gone.  It cannot be more than midnight.

Protocol dictates that her alias is now in effect. The agents will be alerted and political implication dealt with by Mr. Tanner.  She hopes he's already back in London coordinating with the Americans.

There's a sound at the door. Time to put on brave face and give these terrorist her best stiff upper lip.

A man enters the room. Not as rough around the edges as she expected, nor armed in any way. He seems well dressed, perhaps in his forties.  But is he her handler or her kidnapper?

First he brings in a box with some towels and a blanket. He ducks back out of the door and brings a tray of food including two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I am so glad to see you up. You must have been tired from your long trip from England. I have to say...I was taken with you right away...and once I heard your beautiful accent I knew you were different...that you would be the one...the one we've been searching for."

She looks cautiously confused. "I don't understand? Who are you and why am I here?"

"All you need to know is that you are here to make us the happiest men on the planet. Now, tell me your name beautiful."

M ignores his request and continues with her questions.

"What? Do you belong to an organization?"

He moves close to her. M takes one step back trying to keep an appropriate amount of distance between them.

He just smirks at her. "What?  No my darling...what type of organization?" He looks her up and down as if sizing her up for something.

M realizes quickly that this was not a politically motivated move. "Where you watching me? Are you military?"

"No...why would we be?  Oh I see...the hotel so close to the Pentagon...you assume I am military. No, I am just someone who has been looking for love for a long time."

The man moves towards her with his hand outstretched for her face.  M holds very still as she watches her kidnapper carefully.  His hand cups her left cheek as his thumb caresses the side of her face.  A look of longing and hunger in his eyes.

He's tempted by her...he really wants her more than the others. The others cried constantly begging for them to kill them in the end.  No, this woman has spirit, and she turns him on with the haughty way her eyebrows raise when she asks,  demanding questions.  It's as if she thinks she has some control of this situation.

No. They are in control and that is how it should be. If they can break this one he will be extremely happy. Everything will be as it should.

He cannot take her yet...there are rules. Then again, he just broke a rule by taking another so close to home.  He did it because technically she's not from here and this will work to their benefit.

This is not what M expected...my god where is she?  How will she manage this man?  This man doesn't even understand who she bloody well is!  This is no political ransom. Why on earth would he chose her randomly?  MI6 examined the area for any threats to her well before coming...this is something more deeply disturbing...we what did he mean by we?  Is there another?  M's stomach rolls...where are the bloody bodyguards when she needs them!  

This man is teetering on the edge of madness, and he has no idea that he just managed to kidnap the head of MI6.  Nor does M think he will care. The knowledge may only make him dispose of her more quickly to prevent the trouble that 007 will undoubtedly rain down upon him.  For once, M won't mind the swath of destruction her most talented agent can muster in the blink of an eye. She will just have to play this calmly and slowly, using her wits all the while hoping that she has the strength to fend him off should the need arise.

"We have been waiting for someone like you for a long time. If you are wise, you will please us and all will be well."

M feels the sudden urge to rush to the bathroom. She does and slams the door loudly. She retches into the toilet as she hear music now playing in the other room.

Oh dear God. Bond, for once please destroy anything in your path to find this place and end this insane man.

There is a knock at the door. "I have a key. You cannot hide yourself away in there. Please come to me. I promise that you will be fine. You have to meet both of us before anything more can happen."

M splashes water on her face and pulls together an illusion of indomitable spirit and personal control. She will not let him see fear, and she will fight with all her might when it comes to the end.  M is a logical woman and she know how these things usually turn out, but she refuses to play the victim. Weakness, she will only show if it should benefit her for manipulation and escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond and Q are dropped off back at the hotel by Agent Morgan. The large handsome agent does not seem to like them, or Bond at least. There's no conversation on the ride back to the hotel.

They make their way back to the room and Q does a sweep for any listening devices, that the FBI may have left behind.

"I got the distinct impression that agent Morgan didn't like you 007. Everything is fine...we can talk."

Bond paces like an angry tiger in front of Q, as he pulls out his computer and attaches it to his mobile and an electrical source.

"Nothing about this is fine Q!  We have to find who took M, fast!  The man who took her is a bloody serial killer!  The idiot actually managed to capture the head of MI6 from a public place.  Right from under my nose!"

"I was worried about that. The fact that this is not politically motivated at all. We did a thorough check before coming for any threats to M. Here, come look at this. Here is all the information that the BAU has collected so far. I managed to hack into their system easily enough once we were inside. I sent the unscrambled video feed to their Ms. Garcia the computer tech.  I also bugged her rather ornate pen so we can listen in."

"That will work well if she carries it everywhere she goes...I hope we get that lucky because the rest of this trip has been a fiasco. Did you manage to cover our stories well enough in case they dig deeper?"

"I have all of Q branch on that. Tanner is coming online now."

_Bond, Q do you have any leads?_

"Yes but they are far more disturbing than kidnapping for ransom. The FBI is working on a case of a serial killer that take mature wealthy women and then the bodies are found in the wilderness in different states along the east coast."

_WHAT!_

"I managed to hack the FBI Mr. Tanner and we will follow them as they work through the case...according to the documents they have received from Pennsylvania, Georgia and Florida...oh...oh my....ummm."

"What is it Q?"

"The victims were held for at least a week and then sexually assaulted...strangled and wrapped in a blanket before burial."

Bond just grimaces and looks at Tanner through the camera.

"I will not let that happen to M. We will shadow their investigation and I will bring her home Bill.

_Send us everything that you have. I will have a team of agents sent within the hour._

Bond appears very angry and very serious.

"You have to keep them under the radar Tanner...the FBI does not want to share...I already inquired. Only have them contact us by mobile and we will send them where they need to be.  Q send the locations of the discovered bodies to Tanner. Bill send a few men posing as FBI to each sight...have them look around.  I will deal with anything in the DC area. Rent us a car and have it ready downstairs within the hour."

_I will. Just find M and bring her home safely. I am not sure that having you for a bodyguard on this mission was a good thing 007._

"It was hardly my fault she had to use the WC Tanner. I will prove that it was the best thing I was here when I get her back and kill the bastard who took her."

Q has not seen Bond this riled up since Silva tried to take M from her tribunal before Skyfall.  It seems natural that he is. They have all become closer to M since the incident, and Bond is the closest of all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garcia points to her laptop. "Let's see what the security footage fairies have brought us today?"

The footage comes up on the large screen for all of them. They see the arrival and once they get into the lobby they can get a better look at Ms. Parker and her mannerisms.

Her husband scans the room with his eyes as the other man with the briefcase stays slightly behind Evelyn Parker.

"See her walk...it's purposeful...she exudes a casual dominance over this man here...the one who went back to London." Hotch says.

"The husband's attentive and observant...how could this have happened when he seems well aware that others may be a threat to her. It's almost as if he is acting as a bodyguard more than a husband." Rossi adds.

"It appears as though she matters a great deal to him...even if you take him as a bodyguard the physical positioning and the amount of times he looks at her making direct eye contact along with the amount of times Mr. Kincade actually touches her, gives credence to the husband, or lover scenario." Reid states.

"So the age difference means nothing, and this man is actually her lover?" Morgan asks Reid.

"I am just operating under that assumption after meeting him and seeing the interplay between them on screen. Being lovers is a mute point. There is genuine affection between these two human beings and I don't think age holds any boundary over the heart and mind."

"Such a romantic Reid. I have to agree...there is no way that man would harm her.  Nor Mr. Tanner.  I think his attitude of anger and frustration here today was proof of that also."  J.J adds.

"Ok so they arrive...go to their room...that part is still fuzzy...what is with this it's almost as if they have personal video jammers on...they come back to the lobby and go to the restaurant to eat.  An hour later Evelyn exits and goes to the restroom. Time passes...oh wait...look...a cleaning cart is being pushed out...it must have been in there before she entered.  It gets pushed to the back...down the hall...and...and...nothing. No video feed."

"There has to be something more...we need to go over this more carefully baby girl."

"Look there's the husband...he walks right into the ladies room to look for her." J.J. says.

"Yes, and look at his face when he leaves. Pause that...does he have a gun?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, he runs out of the restroom with a gun...but puts it away quickly as he meets up with the....other man...who left by midnight. Garcia can you confirm exactly when all our English friends arrived and if Mr. Tanner actually left. There is something not right in all of this." Hotch exclaims.

"Sure...and I will go over the footage frame by frame for what...what should I be looking for?"

"Baby girl, I will help you."

"So will I." J.J. says.

"I think we need to head back to the hotel to talk to them...Rossi, Reid you're with me."

The three men leave them to examine the video and find out where Mr. Tanner really went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look here...I think things are just getting weirder and weirder. J.J. relay this to our boys will you."

"Sure...Hotch...speaker phone. Garcia has something more."

_Ok give us the details._

"Okay dokey but be patient, I am working as I am talking....Mr. William Tanner was said to have left back to London at midnight...but there were no flights."

Rossi can be heard next... _He could have left from a different airport._

"No...no you see it gets even weirder...none of their passports were scanned for entry...I went directly into the airport security. On the other search I found their passports and was able to bring up their pictures but this is beyond good hacker magic...this is government voodoo computer magic."

Hotch is heard from the speaker next. _Quinton...he said he was good with computers...check for unauthorized entries Garcia._

"I'm on it! Oh my...oh...oh you little magician you. He took everything on our case and then he sent the file with the uncorrupted video feed."

"Quinton and Kincade knew we would not let their government help." Morgans states.

"And they knew we needed a clear picture from the hotel to possibly identify the unsub watching her." J.J. adds quickly.

"And being brought in here directly, gave the little magician boy access to our systems...I want to get this guy back in here...to see if there was anything else taken. It was strategic...well planned and efficient. He even had a delay on the uncorrupted video file so it arrived after they left the building. The fake passports and not entering the country by traditional flight...what? It means...private jet!"

Reid can be heard next from the car. _It was a well covered act but I think it likely that they are not who they say they are, and therefore can only be part of the British secret service._

Hotch speaks next. _Continue going over the video feed and find an unsub...use facial recognition software anything...we need to find a random person watching her. Garcia also look for any cars leaving from the rear of the hotel to try to figure out how she left. Kincade likely searched the hotel completely in the time before the reissued report on her abduction._

"Oh my god...you are not going to believe this!"

"What baby girl?"

"Facial recognition came up for our dreamboat...GQ."

"Hey...lovely...dreamboat...really?"  Morgan says as he frowns at her.

"You know you are the love of my life sweet cheeks, but he popped up in Miami years ago. There was an explosion near a large prototype airbus and it would have destroyed the company...he was there."

"I think he was likely the cause, baby girl."

Hotch can be heard sighing over the speaker. _It makes sense...he was very highly tuned...at one point I almost thought he was going to leap over the table and hit me, when I told him we suspected our unsub was a serial killer._

J.J speaks next. "Be Careful then, if you are trying to bring him in.  I can't imagine he will be too happy about it."

Rossi adds one more thing before breaking their connection to the office.

_No he won't...Garcia make sure Quinton didn't leave anything vicious in the system and find us an unsub. I think this woman is very high up in their organization and there will be more Brits showing up to find her, no matter what we officially told them._

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Bond...they are on their way. What are we going to do? They heavily expect that we are agents, and she found my entry point into their system. I severed connection as soon as we left and we already have what files they gathered. These files will do nothing to help us find a damn suspect! We have to hope they can do it from the footage I sent them."

"Pack up Q we are leaving. We will have to take this on the road and outrun them until the information comes from the listening device. As soon as they give us a name of a suspect we will get there first."

"What if we don't?"

"That is not an option. I will beat the information out of whomever I need to in order to find her."

"Bond you sound like you actually do care. I know since you saved her at Skyfall that you have become...closer."

Bond shoots him a look that silences any further questioning on the matter. Of course he bloody well cares!

Bond would not have kidnapped her to Scotland, had he not needed to save her. Bond needed to spend some time alone with her.

M is the most important person in Bond's life, M's his island of stability, control and serenity in his life. She gives him direction and it has morphed into something between them. There cannot be that much panic, danger and emotion weaving around them to not feel something.

However, it remains elusive, the absolute definition of what exactly she means to him...remains locked in his head. Verbalizing it, will bring the greatest joy or absolute desolation. Therefore, it remains unsaid between them.

M continues to hide behind the desk and Bond continues to flirt and be the best she has. One day, James will reach his breaking point with her and then the cards will fall. He will be beyond caring what society thinks, or what the job means to the both of them. One day, he will be too used, worn out and spit out to continue the ruse.

What Bond will do to the suspects when he finds her, will depend on her condition and how much time he has to get her out before the Americans interfere.

Needless to say, James Bond will move heaven and earth to find M and anyone who tries to get in his way should fear him.

"Q just make sure to block the security feed when we leave, the car will be here any minute."

Q packs nervously. This is all going to end in blood. He knows it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M sits in the chair across from this man. The remnants of the silent late night meal and wine they shared late last night in front of them. It is now just morning and he has been talking for hours.

M is not talking, small one word answers. She just listens and what she hears makes her want to slap him across his arrogant face.

In summation, they are a brilliant pair of lawyers. Twins and therefore, neither will be with the other at one time. Their DNA is as identical as they are, so they always have an alibi for anything. He refuses to tell her his name and she does not volunteer even an alias. Christ M hopes they don't dress the same...that would drive her over the edge.

His brother is apparently dealing with the discovery of the body of their aunt who they always adored until, she disagreed with what they wanted from her, and she accidentally died of a heart attack.

They raped her. The poor aunt was likely not the first, these two are sadistic bastards. Apparently the morons decided that they were going to become highly functioning psychopaths and find other desirable women to love. M is very angry and trying desperately to control her spiking emotions.

Now their intended victim is unfortunately M...and she is smart enough to be calm and attentive enough to listen without any dramatics.

He has already surmised that she is the perfect woman for them just because she is so calm. It is becoming more and more difficult for her not to lash out at him to put him in his place but she forces herself to temper her abhorrence.

M has to test how far she can push him, manipulate him into doing what she wants. M will knock him off balance and perhaps she will learn something that she can use against him or the brother.

"I am married." M says calmly as she meets his eyes.

Something passes behind them and he suddenly smashes his fist on the table as he finishes clearing the plates into a bin.

The plates and cutlery are real and nice. They are not at some haphazard hide away. M deduces that they are at his home or second home, somewhere remote. There are no sounds of traffic or any city sounds.

"That man who was with you was your husband? He is as young as I am. I did not take the two of you for married."

"Not him, a man I have been with for 40 years."

"NO! NO...no...no do not speak of him...it doesn't matter...you belong to us now."

M decides she must push him a bit harder to learn as much as she can to use against him. "I belong to no man but I chose to be with my husband."

The emotions that pass over his face as he looks at her frighten her but she remains outwardly calm.

"We are young you must be bored of the old man by now. That is the way it is with women of your age. You like them young just like her."

"Your mother? She took young lovers?"

He shoots a glare across the table at her.

"That bothered the two of you...that she desired your friends...didn't it?"

"Enough! I do not want to talk about her or your husband."

"What about my lover?"

"What?" He stops clearing the table and looks at her in confusion.

"Do you want me to tell you about my young lover? I brought him with me, and since all women my age have them, according to you, I thought you would like to hear about him."

"That blonde one at dinner with you or the other?"

"The blonde and yes...he is voracious in his appetites. He is very attentive to all my needs and I doubt even two of you can elevate yourselves to the standard I already have."

"So you are a woman with a taste for attractive men. This works out perfectly. We are attractive don't you think?"

He is tall and fit but not like Bond. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes and is very attractive until he looks at M like he wants to consume her. That is nothing but unnerving. M slowly looks him up and down silently judging his physic as he waits for her reply.

"Well not really, you drugged and kidnapped me. No, I do not find you so."

This woman is beginning to frustrate him a great deal. Here is everything they have ever wanted, but she is very difficult and demeaning. So much like mother...but there is a dangerousness to her, an undercurrent of ferociousness. This woman is very use to getting her own way.

"I have women throw themselves at me all the time. I have wealth and power, we are the one percent. We have the backings of politicians and five homes throughout the country...I can make you a queen here. You will be accepted as a member of society upon introduction."

He is very conceited and has likely been told of his attractiveness all his life. "I already have a Queen and I do not wish to be one. As for power, you truly have no idea."

M can, and will have him erased from existence if she can get out of here. She will have all five of his residences cleared out and burnt to the bloody ground and no one will know why or that it was her.

He moves his chair over beside hers, sits and grasps her hand in his. In a level of voice that makes all M's hair stand on end he tell her, "I want you...and I will work at wooing you but there is a limit to my patience darling."

He stokes the top of her hand as he continues. "My brother will come later to see you, and if he feels the same way...that you are the one...only then will you survive another night."

So this is how they operate. If the other dislikes M, she's dead and if he likes her she faces the possibly worse.

Life as a sex slave to two sociopaths with delusions of grandeur, and massive Oedipal complexes. This is not how M envisions her retirement. She needs to play them off one another.

"If you are never here at the same time, how will you know if I enjoy the company of your twin better than you?"

M turns her palm upward in his slight grasp. Now gently clawing her nails against the skin of his palm.

"Understand this, you are the cad who took me from my comfortable hotel to bring me to this substandard dungeon. You already have a strike against you. Perhaps he will see fit to move me to a nicer luxury hotel of which I am accustomed. I think I will be far more pleased with him should it happen. I am a smart woman and I will definitely find a way to tell you two apart."

He watches her quietly fuming and aroused by tickling her nails on his hand. The threat that the slight clawing of her nails might change becoming hard and painful gouges, is an incredible turn on.

This act does nothing to settle M's nerves, but she needs to test her boundaries. There is no chance of physically overpowering him and escaping into the wilderness is impractical. No, if she can make them move her where there are cameras, Q will find her.

"You would be wise to accept both of us equally...we are identical twins."

"That is irrelevant, and there will be differences in personality. One of you will be my favourite...the one who treats me best. It is only logical isn't it?"

His eyes lock with hers and M holds her breath waiting for him to strike. Instead he shakes his head and stands turning to look at her when he reaches the door.

This woman is getting into his head. He knew he had to have her the moment he saw her in that hotel. "I am going to sleep for a few hours and then get something more for us to eat. What would you like darling?"

"I would love a hot cup of tea, milk and one sugar. Cucumber finger sandwiches and biscuits, a soft hotel bed and my blonde lover."

He smirks at her "I will go get the food...but I may expect a reward."

"You may expect one, but that does not mean it will be given."

He smiles a wicked smile. "I like you...more and more."

"How nice for you...I would be careful that you remain in my good graces more so than your brother once I meet him. I would like for this all to remain civilized."

"But you know that in the end it will not be. Unless you agree and join with us voluntarily?"

M just meets him glare for glare confident in the fact that he cannot force her before the brother meets her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch, Rossi and Reid make it to the hotel finally and got to the front desk. They get the key to the suite and head up. They draw there pistols and stand to the side of the door. Hotch slides the key card in as Rossi knock.

"FBI! We would like to talk to you Mr. Kincade."

There is no sound so Hotch cautiously opens the door and the move inside the room. They quietly search the rooms of the suite and meet in the centre.

"There are no bags. They left quickly." Hotch says.

"They likely packed and left the as soon as Morgan dropped them off." Rossi adds.

Reid takes one last look around the suite for any clues. "They would have known Garcia would dig deeper and find the hack. They will not leave the area until they find Evelyn Parker."

"If that is the case, we should concentrate on finding her first and dealing with them second. They will be following us, once we discover who is responsible, unless they have know all along." Hotch frowns as they leave the room and head back to their SUV.

"If they do, then that is another mystery to wade through. I don't like it but I think they must be from SAS or one of the MI agencies. You warned them that they could not play in our playground, but it looks like they are sneakily doing just that." Rossi says as they get underway.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bond and Q drive away from the hotel to a coffee shop, and take up refuge in the corner. Q keeps one earbud on the listening device he planted on Garcia's pen.

The woman has an interesting relationship to the one named Morgan. "The term _sweetie pie_ will have an entirely different meaning for me after this mission. Tanner has always been under the impression that you flirt with M too much. Wait until I tell him about these two."

Bond is like a cat, ready to pounce in a moment's notice while he sips his tea and watches the door of the cafe.

"Anything other than flirting Q?"

"Nothing since you asked two minutes ago, no. Please I do promise to alert you 007...the second I hear anything. They are combing through the video and using recognition software. The BAU knows better than us who to look for in this country. This is their area of expertise, not ours."

"Tanner thinks I flirt too much with M?"

"Yes, and you do, but not like these Americans. For once I believe you are capable of subtlety Bond, after listing to Ms. Garcia. Back to the very real possibility that the subject of your avid flirtations has been abducted by a deranged serial killer."

"Why does this country have so many bloody serial killers anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe I will stay here and go to Georgetown to do my PHD in that subject, once I finish the one in physics."

"Droll Q...how very droll. I cannot believe how amusing a partner you are on missions. You do manage to travel so very well, Q."

"Harumph...I hate travel and their tea is atrocious! You would think that they have the technology to actually bring the water to boil first before they steep it. Oh wait...yes...but no, we have to steep it ourselves from this little bag in a bloody paper cup!"

"Last time you will ever have to do this, I promise. I will recommend that M keeps you in MI6 with proper tea from now on."

"How can you be sure you won't need me again?"

"The only reason you are here is because M is missing, and this mission is the most important one to date."

"Even more important than Silva? I was't much help then, remember my massive miss step of plugging Silva's computer into our mainframe."

"In the end, we need to save M, same as before and we managed it then, so we will do the same now."

"You were far more instrumental in that than I. What is your game plan Bond?"

"Once the BAU have a lead and we hear them, thanks to your listening device we will go. It will take them time for them to mobilize whatever they legally require to go after the suspect. I will arrive first and get answers that we need to find M."

"You will not be kind, will you?"

"Was I kind when Silva tried to kill M?"

"I don't know I wasn't really there."

"I will get the job done...I alway do."

"This is the most bizarre happenstances. Do you think that the kidnapper knows who M is?"

"I doubt it, and we will not allow him to find out. We will find her first."

Bond is very serious and stressed by this accidental mission. Accusations of flirtation aside, James cares a great deal for M and this happenstance may prove to be his undoing.

"Q, have our teams landed and gone investigating the drop sites?"

"One is in Florida and enroute and will email me any information. There are two in DC waiting for our call should we need it."

"Has our pretty bird been talking about anything important?"

"No they are still going through the video I sent them...they are lamenting that there are no cameras at the rear of the building and that is the only spot she could have been taken from."

Bond sighs and palms his forehead, leaning forward on the table. "007 we may need sleep at some point."

"You can. I will man the equipment you go sleep in the car."

"No...I will help...I refuse to let her down this time, she needs us."

"Yes she does, and Q, I want you to have her chipped as soon as we return home."

"I will highly recommend to M that she allows us to chip her, but that is still for her to decide Bond, not you. The Pentagon messaged me and they are respecting our decision not to make this public or get homeland security or the CIA involved."

"Good. Too many bloody fingers in the pie. You and I can do this Q and the three of us will get home."

Q looks at Bond, he hopes they can manage it, and bring her home alive. He would hate the alternative. M's death would devastate MI6 and Bond would be inconsolable. Q seriously doubts 007 will cooperate with any American agency. Bond will not leave these shores until they find M, dead or alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch, Rossi and Reid drive back speaking with the team as they do.

"They likely knew we would figure it out...they left. Garcia...can you see them leave the hotel on the security feed?" Hotch asks into his phone.

_No my dears...young sherlock must have some sort of personal jamming system that disrupts the feed that we tap into while sending the good one to himself._

_Hotch that is the only thing that makes sense...how else would he be able to send Garcia the untampered with footage._

_Wait...look Morgan. Is that who I think it is sitting in the lobby?_ J.J. says.

_Yes it is! Hotch...the lawyer son, Max Dunn is in the lobby and follows them into the restaurant._

"Where is he now?" Rossi asks.

_I am not sure but his address is 2103 Riverside._

"Thank's Garcia. Morgan, J.J. go back to the mother's house and ask questions about Max and didn't you say there was a brother?" Hotch says.

Reid speaks next. "Garcia look into his legal firm and see if he has to travel or has offices in other states."

_I am on it! Holy cow...you are not going to believe this. His brother, Charles is an identical twin. They're both lawyers and they do travel out of state for work. One of them was in those other locations around the time of each disappearance._

_Did you get that Hotch._

"Yes Morgan, and that will lead to problems in prosecution. As lawyers they will know that."

Reid answers next. "The case be dismissed because we will not be able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Max or his brother Charles did the crime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q alerts Bond as he does the same searches on his laptop as he hurriedly climbs back into the rental car and Bond takes off at great speed.

"Do you want to check his or his brother's home before they get there?"

"No. I think we had better pay a visit to his mum before the others arrive. She will know where they are and may have an inkling of what they are up too. Find any and all properties associated with them and locations. Look for any that are remote."

"I will. By the sounds of it, neither man is seen with the other...thus creating an airtight alibi."

"Yes, and that means only one will be with M at a time. I only need to get my hands on one of the bastards."

"We are closer...than...the BAU...turn left here...well you could wait for the bloody light to change Bond! My god! Do you always drive like this?"

"Time is not on our side...we need to get there first!"

They come up on a gated community. "Can you get the gate without using the buzzer?"

Q works his magic on the system as they wait by the gate buzzer. "Yes...hold on...there."

Bond drives in and up to the house. "You stay in the car."

"But what if…"

"Q, I will call you should I need their internet to work better, but now it is my time to do what **_I do_**. Keep your head down and sit there. I cannot loose the both of you on this trip!"

James straightens his tie as he rings the bell. A woman around M's age comes to the door with a drink in her hand.

"Hello...can I help you."

James levels his best most charming smile. "My name is Bond, James Bond and I would like to speak with your son. I am in need of a lawyer to help me find a friend of mine who may be in trouble."

"Oh do come in. Max is here somewhere, he just arrived. I will go get him."

She moves down the hall, but Bond follows her down to the den. Bond sees a man sitting at a desk in the room. He pushes the woman through the door an enters behind her.

James' gun is drawn and pointed at the woman. "I need to know where your other son is? He is holding a friend of mine."

The son, Max a man in his early 40's looks up shocked at the disturbance. "This is preposterous...where do you get the right…"

Bond shoots into the ceiling of the room. "I don't need a bloody piece of paper to have my questions answered! Do you have this woman in your custody?"

Bond pulls a picture of M from his pocked. The man's eyes go wide.

Bond nods as he holds the mother between him and Max at the desk. "I see you know her. Where is she?"

The mother pulls away, starting to cry and blubber in fear. "What have you done Max? Where is Charles?"

"MOTHER! Shut your mouth!"

"So you are one of the twins...taking turns looking after my special friend eh?"

Bond rounds his desk as he sees Max's hands move towards a drawer. Bond smashes his hand in the drawer and pushes his face into the desk. His nose is bleeding as Bond hauls him out of the chair.

"You are both coming with me! She is not stowed away here...you would not do with your mum here. Where is she?"

"Go to hell!"

"Not before you mate. Bond smashes his other hand on the desk and smashes it with the butt of his gun."

"I will keep breaking things if you don't talk. Move it lady...outside to the car. NOW!"

Bond drags Max as he waves his gun at the mother getting them out of the house.

"Q move to the back...here look after him as the lady guides me to where we are going."

Q is shocked at the state of the beaten man who is moaning in pain cradling his hands against his chest.

"I found three properties listed."

"Which one is it?" Bond asks Mrs. Dunn beside him.

"I don't know...but this one I think...it is the nicest one and they go there often."

"Thank you now that wasn't so hard was it? Q send our team to the other two locations just in case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok team, I found three properties listed for the family." Garcia taps furiously on her keyboard in her office.

 _Ok we will take the most remote...J.J. and Morgan head to the mother's house._ Hotch says over the line.

 _We are on our way there now._ Morgan states.

"I also have a rental car...with a blonde driver leaving the hotel...the digits are DST 653 Virginia plates. Do you want me to put out an alert for them?"

 _Hotch do you think that is wise...it could force a confrontation?_ Morgan says over the connexion.

 _Garcia put an identify but do not confront warning on the car and have all information passed to us._ Hotch states.

J.J comes over the coms. _Hotch we are here and the door is open...there is no one here and there is evidence of blood on the floor._

 _I have just come from the den and there is a bullet in the ceiling and blood on the desk...things are all over and there is no sign of Mrs. Dunn or either of her sons._ Morgan reports.

 _We are 45 minutes away from the most remote sight...meet us there._ Hotch orders.

Rossi speaks up. _What if he is keeping her at one of the other sites?_

Reid interjects. _Actually it would be rather unlikely do to the proximity of the neighbours. The more remote sight is the most likely place. There they would go relatively unnoticed for comings and goings...nor could the victim get away with any ease. I think it likely that they take turns looking after their victim. All the while, the other brother puts on the facade of a normal life, that of a well to do lawyer and doting son._

"Ok, so everyone go out to the hills and their lovely country home. Everyone be safe and find that poor Mrs. Parker." Garcia pleads.

Rossi adds. _We will. I am looking forward to finding speaking with this woman eventually, but her name in likely not Evelyn Parker Penelope._

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

 

2 hours earlier:

After an uncomfortable lunch the man leaves M. She can make out footsteps upstairs and a mumble of conversation. The brother is here.

The distant sound of a door and car door slamming shut. The two brothers take turns, making sure not overlap their stay, thus waylaying suspicion.

Foot steps on the stairs down to her. M readies herself and finds a seat, anywhere but on the bed. There are old magazines left down to distract her and any other unfortunate women who were forced to live here for a time.

M sits casually though her heart is pounding in her chest. She looks through the magazine not understanding this countries obsession with this Kim person. The woman is not even an actress.

M has had time to examine the room for weaknesses and the only way of escape is through sear guile and the bloody front door.

There is no evidence of blood on the walls or floors, nor is the room horrible.

It is actually comfortably nice as prisons go. M's memories suddenly flow back to the underground garage where Mr. White had Mitchell try to shoot her. That was dingy and disgusting. If they looked close enough there was likely a great deal of biological detritus in that fetid hole.

Bond stopped Quantum, but will he be able to stop these men this time. Both their luck is bound to run out sometime.

The door to her gilded cage is opened to reveal the same face on a different psycho. He smiles at her and looks her up and down.

"Stand."

M does not move immediately.

"I said stand!" He says more severely.

"And here I was waiting until I heard the word _please_." M tosses back at him as she stands dropping the magazine down exaggeratedly.

M's heart is thumping in her chest...as he moves around her looking her up and down. M is still wearing the professional navy pantsuit she wore to arrive in DC. He comes up behind her and sniffs her hair and neck.

"You are attractive enough. You have not bothered to shower or change yet? Why?"

"I didn't plan on being here that long and I don't care for second hand clothing. One never knows where it has been or if properly laundered after..."

He is now standing in front of her staring into her eyes. "Brother was right...you are full of piss and vinegar aren't you?"

M scoffs, "whatever." As she rolls her eyes at him.

"You do know what happens if you do not please us within the appointed time? We operate on a strict schedule."

"I assume you kill me."

"Yes after…"

"After what?"

Rather than explain he kisses her hard leaving no doubt at exactly what he means. M pushed him away and wipes the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was impolite. I told your brother that I will cooperate with the one who treats me best. I do not like this room and would rather you held me in a hotel with proper room service, rather than this dungeon."

"You are hardly in the position to demand such things."

"Oh really? Your brother seemed intrigued by the idea and he wants to please me. You must be the cruel one, the one that is not truly in this for the same rewards he craves."

"You are good...I see that now. What do you do...or shall I say, whom did you do...to make your money? What is your name? He was so entranced with you he forgot to demand it."

"I will give you mine if I can have yours...it is really so rude to be thinking of you in my head as idiot one and idiot two."

His hand flashes out and strikes her across the face. So this is the volatile one...now she knows. He also twitches at the eyes when she glares at him in response. She will catalogue these visual clues for later use.

"Was that really necessary? You were not brought up well or you would not strike a lady."

"How I was brought up is none of your business bitch, and you are no lady! I hear you have a husband and a young lover."

"So...what is it to you?"

"You do not find us attractive and by your arrogance you think you can play us off each other. You may just end up like the others once we try you out. At least you don't continuously cry like the others did. It was a relief to strangle them in the end."

"So it is you that does the dirty work? How long do you plan on waiting until you wring my neck for speaking the truth? You would be wise to let me go."

"Why? What can you do? It will take time for the authorities to come to your case, and that is if your husband is even looking for you from Britain."

"What type of woman do you take?"

"Wealthy and arrogant...just like you."

"Do any have political associations?"

"No."

"And your brother scooped me up in a moment not knowing what I was here for?"

"No, why are you here?"

"I had a meeting at the Pentagon on behalf of the Prime Minister of Great Britain."

"WHAT!"

"Yes...now you see your mistake." M watches him carefully as the implications roll over him.

"You need to listen to me very carefully. I will speak slowly so that I am sure you understand, what is required if you wish to live. We need to leave this place and head back into the city. We will go to a hotel and my people will come to collect me. There is little chance of escape so if you wish to live we must leave now!"

Panic sets on his face as he searches his pockets for his mobile. Not finding it he leaves the room and slams the door. M can hear him run up the stairs. She may have played her hand a little too soon. M did not want to be around that one very long. Ironically there is credence to the idea of an evil twin, and that one is a prime example.

M moves cautiously to the door...perhaps he forgot to lock it in his haste.

It's open!

M leaves the room as quietly as possible, and closes the door. She looks about the cellar for a tool or weapon...there is nothing. She can hear him pace upstairs as she cautiously makes her way up the stairs. She may have overstepped and now he may just kill her. She needs to be ready because she cannot face this man taking her by force.

He screams "damn it!" In frustration as M peaks her head out and moves into the kitchen to try to gain her bearings. She crouches down and moves along the cupboards to the far door. There is a door to the outside. M stills herself, hiding behind the cupboard as he moves back into the kitchen and opens the door to go back downstairs.

M quickly leaves the house and move around looking for the best hiding place. He will expect her to go to the car and road so she will lie in wait for him to go looking for her. If he leaves in the car to look down the lane all the better. M may not be an expert in survival but she knows enough to find her way through the wood keeping to the trees but picking her way along the lane until she finds a main road.

The forest surrounding the property is predominately hardwood so finding a large tree to sit behind should be easy. At this point he may just want to kill her and bury her body...it won't prevent James from eventually finding this place and burning it to the ground.

M prays silently, that she is still here to see that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond drives at breakneck speed passing in unsafe zones, in his desperation to get to the country home.

There is a buzz of a mobile in the back. Bond looks through the rearview mirror. "Q get his mobile for him will you."

Q motions to the man who protests because of his damaged hands. Q digs in the man's pockets. "It says message from Charles….I will hack into it. if you don't open it for me."

Max says through gritted teeth. "6565...go to hell...he will kill her now."

Q recites the text message. _Did you know that this bitch was connected with the UK Gov? Call Me!_

"Send him a message back that says, she is lying to him...she tried the same with him and see if you can double check where that text originated." Q does as Bond requests, hoping it will buy them some time.

Bond accelerates as the mother whimpers in the front and holding on for dear life, as Bond gives them all a taste of a high speed chase.

"Bond I think you've successfully scared them and me enough!"

"I don't care and speed is a priority. I need to get to M before the other idiot does something more stupid that taking her in the first place!"

Q holds Bond's seat to steady himself. He closes his eyes trying to block the image of near misses and near collisions from his brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch, Reid and Rossi travel as fast as traffic out of DC will allow. "Garcia have you had the chance to dig into Charles and Max Dunn's lives?"

_I have my darling and so far this is what has happened. Both twins did well in school and everything is clean until the parents divorced. Apparently when the boys were 9 Dad was on another long business trip and the mother took a young lover._

Rossi frowns. "That would be traumatic and the mother likely didn't stop taking those young lovers while they grew up."

"That would definitely alter their perceptions of male female relationships. How did you find this out Garcia?" Reid adds.

_Because of...something else. An in depth police interview. One time there was an accidental death in their pool of a female friend of their mother's...now I am beginning to doubt was accidental. The boys were 15 by then and the only witnesses to the drowning. They were cited as bravely trying to revive her with mouth to mouth._

"That was their first kill and it started. These two resemble Ted Bundy more and more. Handsome able bodied and well educated." Rossi adds.

"Now our problem is what to do about the British agents involved. Garcia anything else come up?" Hotch asks.

_Wow...speak and it shall happen. Check your phone...I am routing a call to you from a CIA agent Felix Leiter._

Hotch hands the phone to Rossi beside him who hits the speaker function.

"Hello, agents Hotchner, Rossi and Reid here."

_Hello agents. I hear you have met a friend of mine...the one and only James Bond._

"Yes we have but he was using a different name. What can you tell us about him?" Hotch asks.

_Has anything been destroyed or blown up yet?_

"No...is this something that happens frequently?" Hotch inquires as he becomes worried.

_Yes and things get hot when he is around. MI6 does not really have any reason to be actively working a case here so I am assuming something unexpected happened. I am catching a copter to the area...send me the coordinates it will be better if I am there to smooth things between James and the BAU. Who is he after? The details I got from my contact at the Pentagon were light on the specifics._

"There was a kidnapping of a woman traveling with Bond. Evelyn Parker and she had a meeting at the Pentagon. Do you know her?"

_No...can't say that I do but with Bond there is always a woman involved. I will meet you close if you could pick me up in about 20 minutes I will help you prevent the inevitable damage James can cause._

"Garcia did you hear that?" Hotch asked into Rossi's phone.

_I have sent the closest field to the exit off the interstate...you should be there within that time. I will tell J.J. and Morgan to meet you there._

"Good. I hope agent Leiter is able to convince Bond to stand down and let us handle this." Rossi says.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Bond's frustrated by the speed of the traffic as he weaves in and out.

"What are you trying to do kill us?" Laurel Dunn says.

Bond just looks at her and smirks. "I don't care much what the mother of two serial killers thinks."

"What! Max...darling what is he talking about?"

"Shut it mother...you always expected something was wrong...after all we are a family of secrets...your secret lovers...noisily making their way, drunk through the house when we were children! At least as we aged you tried to be more discreet but you are the reason father left...you and your young men!"

"So that made you collect and kill women? Bloody sickening."

"He has likely done away with her by now...after he had a bit of fun first." Max spits at Bond as he grunts in pain.

Q looks shocked as he holds the gun Bond gave him on the man beside him. "James...do you want me to shoot him now?"

Bond smirks at the young man through the mirror, knowing what it would take for the computer genius to actually do that. "No...save it for M...she gets first crack at them."

"Who the hell is M?" Max yells?

Q looks at him further shocked. "The woman you took. Did you not even ask her name?"

"No...names only personalize it. Had she agreed to terms then we might have given names."

"What terms?" Q asks, not really wanting to know the answer but still having the curiosity to ask.

Q realizes that this man knows that it is all over and is just trying to make them pullover in a fury so that he can try to escape. However, Bond knows better and keeps his breakneck pace weaving through traffic towards their exit on the motorway.

"She had to agree to become our concubine and eventually...we would allow her back into the public once she was completely mentally and physically ours. None have passed...she was strong...I could sense that when I picked her out in the hotel. She obviously enjoys younger men so she was perfect." Max says as if it is the most logical thing in the world.

Bond gips the wheel harder as he says in a snarl. "Stop talking now or I will shoot your mother in the head."

The woman looks shocked at Bond. "Who are you people?"

"MI6 ma'am and your sons abducted the wrong woman this time."

The mother points to the road for Bond to take. Bond parks at the edge of the property to arrive silently and surprise the twin of the man he is physically dragged out of the car. Bond drags Max along, leaving Q at the car to watch the mother.

Max pleads with Bond to stop and let him go to hospital for his crushed and broken hands. Bond merely continues dragging him up the lane towards the house where they are holding M.

"We never do anything until we've both had time to..." Max glances at the face of the man that will kill him and his brother. There is little chance that they will survive this.

"She had better be alive then." Bond grimaces his response through clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and J.J arrive at the field in time to meet the helicopter and Hotch's SUV.

Felix introduces himself to them and hops in the car with Hotch and Rossi while Reid gets in with Morgan and J.J.

"So who are we chasing?" Felix asks.

Hotch and Rossi give him the details of the case and how Bond became involved.

"So let me get this straight...Bond's wife...got kidnapped?" Felix frowns.

"Yes." Rossi answers.

"There is a lot going on here that no one will understand until we find James. First of all; Bond is not married and it is very odd for him to be just a bodyguard, and secondly this unusually major overkill for MI6 in the U.S."

"What do you mean overkill?" Rossi asks.

"MI6 does not send 00 agents to babysit politicians."

"What about the incident in Miami that Garcia uncovered?" Rossi asks.

"That was an exception and he chased that perpertrator from the Bahamas and prevented the destruction of that airbus. Who else is he with?"

Hotch describes Quinton Parker and says he was acting the son of the victim.

"I have no idea who that is, but may be the son of the woman Bond is involved with."

"I assume that 00 agent means he is at the top of their echelon of agents?" Hotch asks.

"Yes, 007, James Bond has the licence to kill on the command of the head of their agency."

"What concerns us agent Leiter, is will he stand down when we reach him?" Hotch inquires.

"With Bond that depends. He can be reasoned with, but it depends on how much this current woman means to him."

Rossi looks into the back seat and the CIA agent. "I hope you can help us with that. Because we all want to get these men, but if they are responsible, that is for the law to decide."

"That might be difficult. Bond is a one man wrecking crew when it comes to his missions at the best of times. If it comes to a head between him and you I will try to smooth things over but...if it gets too heated...stand down. I will take Bond and his companions to CIA headquarters. Do not confront him in an aggressive manner."

"He can kill with impunity?" Hotch asks.

"Yes...they are ghosts and don't exist...so yes they get away with it. Only the top can order the kills but that order may have been sent depending on the person James is watching here in the U.S. Do you know if they have had any contact with London?"

"Not that we know of, but one member of their party, a Mr. Tanner left the U.S. to go back the moment the woman went missing." Hotch informs him.

"Tanner? Bill Tanner?"

"Yes, why?"

"He is the chief of staff. I just got a bad feeling about this." All further question halt as they come to the coordinates.

They turn down the lane that Penelope guided them to, and see the rental car parked to the side. The young man...Quinton is there holding a gun on a woman.

Morgan exits their vehicle with gun drawn ordering Quinton down. J.J goes to the woman and guides her back to the back of their SUV to ask her questions.

They all surround Quinton who gave up his gun willingly. Felix introduces himself and Q smiles. "007 has spoken of you agent Leiter, I am Q"

"Q as in the Q...wow he wasn't kidding. You are young. Where is James? I am here to make sure he gets along nicely with these nice FBI agents and hands over the suspects in one piece."

Q looks nervously at his feet. "That will not be happening."

"What do you mean?" Agent Hotchner asks narrowing his eyes seriously.

Q looks at him and swallows nervously. "007 has never been known for his restraint...but in his defence they did take M!"

"M! Holy shit! The woman they took is M? This is going to be bad." Felix begins to jog down the lane with Morgan, Hotch and the rest of the agents rushing to catch up.

Hotch yells back at J.J. "stay with Quinton and Mrs. Dunn."

J.J. nods and stays with them.

As they jog to catch up with Felix, Hotch calls after him. "Who is this M?"

"She is the head of MI6, that's who! I pity your suspects if she is hurt."

Rossi jogs beside Hotch and gives him a questioning look as they continue down the lane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M finds a spot in the woods with a view of the house. She hears a door open and he comes out.

"Come out come out wherever you are. I will find you...I know you came out this way and there is no way for you to escape."

Damn it! She thought he would look out front first. M tries to control her breathing but she swears that her pounding heart can be heard for bloody miles. Her breaths are shallow but she runs the risk of hyperventilating from fear.

Damn it! He sees her footprints or something because he heads her way. There is no bloody way she can outrun him at her age...physically he has her beat. She remains as silent as possible hoping he will walk past her. If only it was dark...it would have helped.

He walks past her a few paces and then whirls around grabbing her arm before she can try to run back the other way.

He yanks her up against him and growls at her. "You will be punished for this."

He drags her physically from the tree line, up to the back stairs and leans over to toss her over his shoulder to take inside.

M is now dizzy from the rough handling and panicked...this is not going to go over well. He brings her into the basement room but M can swear that she hears noise upstairs. Please let that be Bond!

"You're mine bitch! Don't ever try to leave like that again!"

He tosses her onto the bed and collapses on top of her. M can barely breath as he smothers her body, crashing her mouth with his. M pushes with all her strength to no avail. This one is beyond talking and M tries to mentally prepare herself for the worst. Her mind reels, panicked with a litany of...this can't be happening...this can't be happening!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond pushes Max up the lane and to the door. "Keys!"

Max holds up his smashed hands and grimaces. "Screw you!" He hits Bond in the face with his elbow. Bond's head snaps back and he can feel his lip is split.

Bond pushes his body forcefully against the door making sure to bang his face into it as he searches his pockets for the keys.

Bond pushes him inside. "Where!"

Max says nothing so Bond punches him in the face. He goes down in a lump on the floor. He is out cold so Bond rushes through the rooms until he finds the door to the basement.

James hears M scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

M manages to turn away from his probing mouth and inhale enough air to scream until her breath is spent. She heard footfalls on the stairs. In his rush to get to her, he never closed the door.

"M!"

He looks up and over to the door as it reveals a livid James Bond with a gun.

"Get off her now!"

Bond takes two giant strides to them and pulls the man off the bed tossing him against the wall. This other twin, Charles charges at Bond and begins fighting him.

Bond's knocked over a chair by the force of the charge. The two of them roll around on the floor...he tries to get the gun from Bond's hand.

Bond does not want to shoot so close to M for fear of hitting her.

Charles punches and uses whatever he can find to hit his attacker with. "She's ours!"

"Not while I am alive she's not!"

Bond lands a good punch to his chin and knocks him down. Bond springs to his feet and kicks Charles in the ribs. He pulls him off the floor to his feet and Bond punches him again and again until he is slumping, bleeding in his grasp, barely conscious.

Bond drops him and stands over his prone body panting. After a few moments he remembers M and manages to work through his rage clouded vision, to find her lying rumpled but alive on the bed.

He bends over and helps M stand. He looks her up and down and then hugs her to his chest panting but relieved. "Are you alright M?"

"Yes...dear god...he was going to..." M begins to cry. Bond has never seen her this distraught and he hope not to ever again.

"Shush M...I'm here now and they will never touch you again."

M looks up at Bond still wrapped in his tight embrace. "I want to leave this place...now!"

Bond nods and releases her. M moves slowly to the door as Bond picks up and drags the groaning, bleeding body up the stairs behind her.

M enters the living room to see the other brother. He is coming to and his hands appear to be smashed. James dumps the other twin beside him and hands M the gun.

"Cover them for a moment."

Bond leaves her there looking at these two...she has never before in her life wanted to pull the trigger more. She just finds herself staring down on two identical faces that fill her with such disgust. Her tears dry on her cheeks, with the internal heat and fire of her hatred for these sad excuses for men.

Bond comes back with rope and ties there hands together through the radiator. He takes the gun from her gently as he can see the temptation to end them in her eyes. That is not for her to do. That is what he is for, her blunt tool of destruction.

"No M...let me do it. Go now I will take care of them you go and start down the lane. Q is there by the car with their mother. I will catch up." He looks at her with a pleading look.

M nods her head and walks out the front door.

As she passes the car she begins to cry again...the adrenaline and stress of the situation and the relief of Bond bursting in overwhelms her and she begins to shake. M stops walking and turns back towards the house waiting for James.

Where is he? She has not heard the gun go off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James wanders around the home and turns on the stove and opens the oven. He finds a candle and stands in front of the beaten and tied up brothers on the floor. These two deserve a long and painful death for what they have done and what they planned to do to M. If he had time he could make them scream but the BAU may be close behind.

"You are disgusting excuses for human beings and the world will be better without you in it. You took a woman who mean a great deal to me and for that you must die."

Bond lights the candle.

"You will have a few minutes to contemplate your lives ending when the gas finally reaches this flame. Good riddance."

Bond hears the pleading and wailing when he exits the house. M is standing waiting for him by the car...far too close to the house.

Bond runs to her and picks her up in his arms as he begins running down the lane away from the house.

"Bond!" M exclaims as she throws her arm around his neck. Bond says nothing but continues running away from the house.

As he runs around the corner he sees men running towards them. Felix and four of the BAU agents.

Bond screams at them. "RUN!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Hotchner and the rest of them are jogging up the dirt lane toward the house. As they round the last corner they see Bond carrying the woman running towards them.

Bond yells at them. "Run! Go go go...now...back the other way!"

Felix is the first to obey and turn around just as a fireball engulfs the house. They feel the heat from the blast but are far enough away with enough tree cover to avoid damage.

They all stop after the effects of the explosion dissipate and look back to the house.

M struggles in Bond's arms. "007 please let me down."

Bond smirks as he drops her feet to the ground, still keeping his arm protectively around her waist. There is a crowd of agents near them, but none of that bothers him as he begins to scold her.

"Next time I tell you to walk or run down the lane...I do not mean stop and wait for me! You really need to learn to take orders M."

"Bond...what do you mean by that?" M pulls away from Bond's grasp, turns with hands on hips glaring at him. "I will do and go where I bloody well please! It is not for you to say where I should be 007. You would be wise to remember that!"

Bond has his hands on hips glaring down at his diminutive boss. "Yes ma'am! I will remember try to remember that the next time you fall into trouble. What is this, the second or third time I've pulled you out of the bloody fire? I swear you are an unbelievable magnet for trouble M!"

"Bond it is you, not I that attracts the trouble! In fact, I should dock you pay for being such a terrible bodyguard!"

"M remember Mitchell?"

"Yes I bloody well remember Mitchell!"

M and Bond continue their private argument ignoring the interested parties gathered around listening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix and the BAU team are watching in wrapt attention to the inner workings of MI6.

Felix begins to laugh, Hocth signals Morgan to call in the explosion and Rossi and Reid are smirking at the very personal argument the small head of MI6 is having with her most devoted agent.

Reid whispers to Rossi. "Do you think they see it?"

"No...I am sure she doesn't, the mother figure thing. Bond knows, he loves her more than anyone. Look at his posture and the way he looks at her. It is all there to see. Now, he may not think it a sexual attraction, or he may suppress that to the back of his mind, but it is there.

"Too bad she denies it. Do you think it is the age difference or widowhood that affects her decision not to allow him closer on a subconscious level?" Reid adds.

"It could be both, and how she perceives it as unprofessional. Hotch would certainly be the same should he fall for anyone under his command."

Reid looks concerned. "Yes but he could also transfer her to another section just to make it work."

"I don't think she is willing to give up Bond and not for what she does not believe herself." Rossi states understanding that it's only natural for everyone to root hard for love.

Reid shakes his head. "It's a shame."

"Yes it is. All that passion...you can practically taste it. To go without consummation seems such a waste." Rossi continues to look at the two combatant lovers shaking his head in disappointment.

Hotch joins them as Morgan makes a call to Garcia. "What are we discussing?" Rossi nods in Bond's and M's direction. The two of them are arguing profusely.

"I see...unrequited love. M cannot see how much he loves her or worse, she choses to ignore it for proprieties sake. Very stereotypically British if you ask me."

Felix joins in the conversation. "That is not all the story. There is nothing stereotypical about either of them but you are correct. I have never met her but spoken to her many times. I can see it now. Bond will kill, die, run to the end of the world for her. Screwing his way into places no other can get to. The man oozes charm and is unmatched in seduction. I've seen him in action in the field. M could not take him as a casual lover so she chooses not to take him at all."

Rossi nods. "She is a professional and she doesn't like to share."

"Bond is seen as the Adonis, the ultimate chess piece, and she cannot allow her personal feelings to interfere with that. The problem is that it already has and she doesn't realize that yet." Reid adds.

Morgan returns. "How are our two love birds?"

Felix smiles and chuckles. "Oh, I so wish I could tell him how much you have read into the subtext of their lives, after just seeing them argue."

"Why can't you?" Morgan asks.

"You would all be wise to stay away from the subject. M is one scary lady. She could have the entire lot of us killed."

"I doubt that." Morgan says.

"Listen, I'm CIA and the head of our agency often asks for her help for some of the difficult tasks. She has nine killer agents at her disposal at all times and they are good...you've seen for yourself just how good. M gets shit done brother, and if my boss is scared of her, you should be too. I advise you to treat her like royalty and let her go on her merry way."

Hotch frowns. "I am afraid I have some questions for them first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M realizes suddenly that they have an audience so she turns to greet the other agents.

M extends her hand to Felix. "Agent Leiter so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise M." Felix introduces her to the BAU agents. "I told agents, Hotchner and Rossi here that there would be an explosion if James was involved.

"Yes, well I suppose I have to try to explain this to another group of people rather than the PM this time."

"I have radioed the fire department Hotch. I will check on the progress." Morgan says as he walks a short distance away.

A car comes up the lane with two men that step out.

"Bond...everything clear now?"

"Yes, can one of you drive the rental back into the city. I think the FBI might want to talk to us before we go home."

"Yes sir. Good to see you well ma'am."

"Thank you." M says to her agents.

"Tanner sent them?"

"Yes, just incase I couldn't find the trail. M...seriously, only you could manage to get captured by serial killers who knew nothing about who you are."

They walk down the lane to the cars. M greets Q who actually hugs M in his relief to see her. An ambulance arrives and J.J. guides M to the back of it and wraps a blanket around her.

"Hi...I'm agent Jareau. J.J. they call me. I am here for you to tell me if there is anything wrong. It can completely be off the books if you like. You're not really an Evelyn are you?"

"No that is one of my many aliases. My title is M."

"Just M? As in the letter?"

"Yes. It is the moniker all heads of our organization take and it affords us protection and anonymity. But as we now know that does not always matter."

J.J. becomes very serious. "M, did one or both of those men assault you?"

"No..they didn't have the chance. Are you the only female on the team?"

"No...well, we just lost one team member...she moved to another department and we have not yet replaced her. If you don't mind me asking ma'am how long have you been the head of MI6?"

"Almost 20 years. Does that surprise you?"

"Yes...but it makes me proudly optimistic at the same time. You must have overcome a great many obstacles to get there."

"There were mountains my dear...oceans to swim, but I am stubborn like that. Do you have a family J.J.?"

"Yes I do a little boy."

"It is difficult to keep it separate isn't it?"

"Yes...it is. Do you have children M?"

"Two...and grandchildren now."

"Is Quinton your son?"

"No...Q is our quartermaster and no, my children do not know what I do."

"And Bond...he and you are not…"

"Not what?"

"Married..."

M's mouth hangs open in shock.

J.J. smiles at her reaction. "We believed Mr. Bond or Kincade as he introduced himself. He was able to fool us and that is much more than just a good act ma'am."

M is shocked to hear that the FBI has been duped by Bond into believing them a married couple.

Bond rounds the back of the ambulance with an attendant to look at his cuts and abrasions. He plops down on the bumper beside M as he takes his jacket, tie and shirt off.

M chuckles as she watches the young J.J's eyes go wide for a moment when faced with a half naked scruffy looking James Bond. J.J quickly turns away and focusing on M again.

"Here is some water ma'am...should you change your mind I will have a doctor at headquarters for you."

"No...I am fine. They didn't hurt me much. It could have been worse."

J.J smiles at the older woman. "At least this was resolved better than most of our cases...it is always a great feeling to help save someone."

Bond swats the paramedics hand out of his way and takes the swab of alcohol away. He look at the female agent tending to M and the paramedics. "Could all of you give us a moment please. I would like to talk to my...wife...in private."

M's eyes go wide as J.J. and the others walk away.

"Wife? What the bloody hell did you say that for?"

"Our cover story is that you are my wife and Q your son...although I don't know how much Felix told them. M...I want the honest truth and not your bloody stiff upper lip. Did either one of those psychopaths rape you?"

"No...I was telling J.J. the truth! All I want to go home immediately, but somehow you seemed to have involved both the CIA and the FBI. And what possessed you to pretend to be my husband in the first place!"

"We needed a cover story and I knew we were going to be the prime suspects in your dissappearance. I needed to get us into their base for Q to hack them and find out what the hell was going on."

M ponders the situation and mellows as she realizes the predicament that Bond and Q where in.

"I see and they would not let MI6 in to investigate?"

"No and by the way they are behaviouralists."

"Not very good ones if you managed to fool them into believing that we were married."

"Come on M that was the easiest part."

"Really? I doubt that."

"You doubt my abilities, or is it just the idea that I would marry you?"

"Both. I can't believe you used them for help to begin with."

"We had to and if it wasn't for them, we never would have found you. They are an excellent team of profilers and they work efficiently and as you can see...effectively. Although I don't know what would have happened had I not beaten them here...they may have tried to negotiate and keep them alive."

"Some people actually follow rules that their agency puts out 007, and don't run off and try to save the world from megalomaniacs by themselves."

"These were not megalomaniacs M. These were sick and twisted men who could have done horrible things to you and they deserved to die."

"James, I would like to thank you for taking care of that for me." M says softly.

"There was no way I was letting either of those men to continue breathing after kidnapping you M!"

M looks at James, beginning to be concerned by his attitude about this case. "Bond...you have to learn to separate your personal feelings from the job...technically you should have left them for the FBI."

"Yes but I rather they suffered, and I made damn sure that they did."

"James...what did you do?"

"I will save it for the debrief."

"I still can't believe you claimed I was your wife. I can't imagine the back story you cooked up with Q branch for that one."

"It was entirely believable M and no one could doubt my feelings for you."

The conversation is crossing lines M does not wish to cross, so she quickly changes the subject.

"Here let me do that...look at you whine from a little antiseptic after blowing a house up and fighting for our lives." M dabs the cuts and scrapes on his muscled chest.

M involuntarily sighs and Bond grabs her wrist and forces her eyes to meet his. The smirk on his face says a great deal and M tilts her head back as she rolls her eyes at him.

James Bond's ego is massive and he is unlikely to let her momentary distraction go unpunished with a one liner.

"Like what you see M?"

M purposely dabs some extra antiseptic on a nasty scratch just to see Bond wince.

However, agent Hotchner and Felix come around the vehicles to speak with them before he has the chance to continue goading her.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we should get back so we can debrief."

M nods at him and puts down the first aid supplies she is using to torture Bond with.

"Agent Hotchner I want to thank your team for their excellent work. I need to get back to London as soon as possible. We should get going. I need a mobile to call in."

Felix nods. "I will go get Q ma'am."

"Ma'am...M is it? I am sorry we were late to get you...but your agent Bond...played us a little too well. That is not normal for us, we should have been better. In our defence your Q distorted all the video around you at the hotel, and we needed that to identify Max watching your group."

Q walks over and hands a mobile to M. "I have to apologize for that agent Hotchner, and I will also apologize to agent Garcia for my intrusion into her systems."

"I am sure she will appreciate it and possibly ask for pointers. Just don't be overwhelmed by the speed at which they exit her mouth." Hotchner says with a smile.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

 

They return to headquarters and enter the BAU offices after saying goodbye to Felix.

M called into MI6 on the way back in the car and Tanner is ecstatic that M is safe. Tanner will continue to deal with the political aftermath of M being taken on foreign soil. There will be a lot of work to do when she returns home.

Q, M and Bond sit in a conference room waiting on the BAU team to interview them.

"I assume they are gathering the paperwork to charge us with something?" Bond says.

"They are just covering their bases so that their supervisors don't chew them out Bond. Something that you never concern yourself with." M says.

"They are watching us and recording us now." Q says as he opens his laptop and taps a few keys. "I will take care of it M."

"Wait until later Q...It is not polite to do before we tell them what happened."

Q understands that M has just ordered him to wipe evidence of their visit here once they leave.

The team enters the room and Morgan stands behind Q. "I would close that if you want to keep it."

Garcia plops down in the seat beside Q. "I want to know everything...is it a personal video jammer...distortion...how does it work?"

Hotch sits across from M. "Garcia...exchange emails and talk later. M...for our report I will need a name...a legal one."

Bond smirks and laughs. "Really...what makes you think there will be a report?"

Rossi frowns. "We have to have something?"

M answers. "I will tell you some of what happened but you will not get my name and all images of me will be destroyed."

Morgan crosses his arms and frowns behind the trio of English visitors. "What makes you think you can do that. and how are the three of you above our laws?"

M turns and levels her best no nonsense glare. "What makes you think we are not? I was invited by your military and now I am here...I will give you my story and Bond will give you his version and then we will leave."

J.J. can see exactly how this woman became who she is. Penelope looks completely shocked as she looks between Morgan and M watching them size each other up.

"I will start." Bond interjects looking at Garcia with a wink and a smile. Garcia smiles and blushes turning from staring at the handsome man to her keyboard again.

"We came here, hacked you and followed all the leads to get there first. I smashed Max Dunn's hands and tossed him and his mother in the car. It turns out the shrinks are right, and more often than naught it is the mother's fault."

Rossi frowns. "What happened with the other one...Charles?"

Bond glances at M before speaking. "I fought him in the basement and then dragged him upstairs and tied them both to a radiator. I mentioned to them that I was glad they had a gas stove and placed a candle in front of them, lit it and left."

The room was silent...as the method with which Bond took them out, absorbs into their collective consciousness.

Reid speaks first. "That is an effective way of creating a gas explosion and vindictive to say the least. Is this normal behaviour for your agency?"

M doesn't choose to answer, as she watches Bond intently while he smiles at the young man. "I do the dirty work that no one else can do."

"That does not justify murdering those two men." Hotchner says severely to Bond.

"No...they deserved to suffer more but I needed to see to M's to safety first."

"That is rather dark, for an agent that is supposed to be an ally." Rossi says.

"What is the point of moralizing this...they were evil psychotic assholes and I saved your state the cost of attempting to charged them."

"That is not the way we operate." Morgan states.

"So you would rather they walk free?" M breaks her silence and asks.

"Well, due process is a tenet of our system ma'am." Reid states.

Q answers. "We know, we invented that." Q cannot help but roll his eyes.

"We understand that but our agency must adhere to those rules." Rossi states.

M stands suddenly "We must leave now." M states plainly and moves to the door.

Bond and Q stand to follow M's lead. She's tired of this crap and just wants to go home. They do not need her story...they have the evidence they need. Besides, she would sooner begin to forget the happenings of the last two days and to do that she needs to go home and busy herself with work.

M will have a great deal to do after all of this. The delay and the missed meetings aside. She begins to text Tanner to ask the representatives from the Pentagon to come to London next week to meet with her on home ground.

The BAU team looks shocked at the move but no one says anything. They all look at each other and then to Hotch, can they do anything?

Hotchner stands to follow. There is nothing they can to do stop them leaving. There are no charges that they can hold them on.  After what the poor woman went through he wouldn't proceed with anything anyway.

"M. Before you leave, may I speak with you privately in my office?"

M pauses as she looks up from her mobile at the BAU's lead agent. M nods quickly and follows him and Bond follows her. Morgan grabs Bond's arms, Bond looks him up and down gritting his teeth and tensing his posture. "I am her bodyguard and she is not leaving my sight!"

"Agent Bond...trust us, we mean no harm to M. We did everything we could to find her as you well know." Reid says to divert the two serious looking men from getting into a fight.

Q grabs James' other arm. "007...you need to calm down. M is not in any danger here."

Bond smiles viciously and brushes Morgan's arm aside and turns back towards agent Hotchner's office to wait for M. Bond stands directly outside Hotchner's door waiting for M.

Q meets Reid's eyes as he sighs in relief that Bond did not attack the larger man.

J.J. and Penelope stand aside. "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen...is it wrong of me to want to see the two of them tear off their shirts and roll all over the floor?"

J.J. giggles behind her hand as she watches them move to the entrance. "No...and you are right...it would be hot, but they are spoken for."

"I know but a girl can dream can't I?" Garcia sighs as she fans herself.

J.J. smirks and whispers to her. "Oh yes, but Bond has a major crush on his boss."

"They aren't married?"

"No...that was a front for us...he claimed marriage for our benefit only, but she was completely shocked when he referred to her as wife. I wonder what Hocth is talking to her about?"

"I don't know but I would love to spend an afternoon asking her everything about her job...what she has done...oh...oh...oh, and to whom...not to mention...how many gorgeous Englishmen she has a her beck and call? Does she meet with the Queen often? My god...the power. J.J. do you think they accept apprentices at MI6? What do you think of that little crumpet Q...he's a bloody genius...my god...am I starting to get an accent?"

"Yes you are." J.J. giggles. "And yes, he is a cutie pie, Penelope. Definitely get his number, but don't tell Morgan I said that!"

"No problem my dear. I am all about the sanctity of girl talk...no way that this is mentioned. Long distance though...ughhhh...I don't think I can do it. There is only so much a skype call can do for me. Do you think that M and Bond...you know?"

"No...I don't thing they ever have, but he definitely wants something more with her. We had time to see them interact and it is obvious how much M means to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please sit M. I realize that this is becoming confrontational, but we are missing your side of the report? Is there anything that happened? I can understand if you do not want to broadcast it to the entire team. I will listen or if you would rather a female?"

"No! And for christ sake, what do you take me for a shrinking violet? The insinuation that I need the companionship of women to entice the tale from me is insulting to my position as M! Does it appear that I have difficulty telling men to do anything?"

"No, you are correct.  I am very sorry for insinuating any weakness in your personality M."

"Very good. It was a completely random act. He injected me with drugs and took me to that house."

"Max Dunn?"

"There were no names given. I assessed the man, Max and decided that my best action would be to try to play them off each other. I remained calm and was slightly antagonistic. I knew they would only let me live so long, but I was determined to stall long enough for Bond to find me."

"I am very glad you did. May I ask, are the two of you married and is Bond always like that?"

"Married? No...Bond used it as a cover, and I don't know why he choose that particular cover. I will be discussing that a length with him on the flight home."

"I can say that in observing your group, the video evidence, and the lengths at which he pursued you, I think he may feel there is more to it than that. Excuse my presumption but do you think it is wise for you to...how can I put this? Is it wise to allow an agent that is so...enamoured of you to be so close to you considering his dangerous nature?"

M stands suddenly very angry at him. "I have never crossed such a line, and even if I had it is hardly your business! He is my agent and I trust him to always get the job done!"

"I apologize again. I know this inquiry is rude but I was just concerned with his single minded determination to get to you."

"I respect your abilities, agent Hotchner, but keep your analysis for your own team and I will deal with mine. Here is my card. Should you or your team ever come to Britain and need assistance. I will personally make sure you are assisted as thanks for finding the serial killers. Goodbye agent Hotchner.  One more thing, it is a wicked game we play and I play to win."

Hotch stands and escorts M to the entrance and her two waiting men. They say their goodbyes and their guests depart.

The team assembles by Reid's desk. "That was interesting Hotch. How are we going to write that one up, when we don't even have their real names?" Morgan asks.

"Actually, we should write it up with the false identities they provided and not mention MI6 at all. After all she was just another victim. Her abduction was random and we did arrive to the location just shortly after.   We did manage to bring the victim in for questioning." Reid adds.

"It just seems so wrong.  Bond brutally murdered those men, without batting an eye.  Everything is just fine and dandy let's go drink some tea." Rossi says, shaking his head.

"She is correct...did we really want to risk them walking free? We caught them, and now we can link them to the other deaths and close those cases. Two less highly functioning criminals free." J.J. adds. "We might have had to kill them anyway when saving M."

"Yes...well I for one am very happy girl that they didn't hurt M, and no one I love got hurt. I am sure that is what Q and agent Bond were concerned about. Would we have done any less to find you Hotch?"

"Penelope is right. Had it been anyone of us...wouldn't we have moved heaven and earth to save them?" Rossi adds, "we may not have blown them up in such a cold destructive way, but that could just be a cultural difference."

"Actually, agent Bond had a gun and most members of the British SIS have military background and extensive training in weapons. I would suspect that Bond was at least a member of the Royal Navy or Marines. He is a very well dressed, highly tense man.  Very effective in the way he maneuvered in here to have Q hack us and plant a listening device on Garcia."

"Ok...ok...not another fan of Kincade...Bond or whatever the name he goes by. That guy was bad news and I hope he stays away from the states for a long time." Morgan laments.

"Awe...somebody is jealous. Derek sweetie pie, tall cool and British could never take your place in my heart." Garcia says hugging his arm.

"It has been a long day. I will see you all tomorrow. We will continue to face what we face and save who we can." Hotch adds as they all gather their belongings and head out for the night.

Rossi watches the others leave with Hotch. "Do you think there will be an inquiry into our report?"

"Possibly, but I can only tell them the truth and they will chose to ignore it. Who wants to go on harping about a British agent, computer genius and a tiny white haired lady who took down two serial killers on U.S. soil?"

"No, I suppose you're right. It sounds like the movie plot of a spy thriller. See you tomorrow Hotch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the drive home Hotch hears that song again and remember what M said to him about the wicked games they play.

Different agencies with differing missions from country to country but one thing remains the same...the desire to protect the people we love most. Unfortunately, they all lose someone eventually.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)

No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)

With you, with you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you….

Chris Isaak 1989.

The end.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
